


Impure

by Glass Wolf (tlanon)



Series: Disillusionment Verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Patricide, mention of rape by deception, ugly family secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-21
Updated: 2007-11-21
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Glass%20Wolf
Summary: On his father's deathbed Lucius Malfoy learns a secret that he vows he'll never repeat no matter what it takes.





	Impure

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. This was chronologically the first fic in the disillusionment verse but not the first written. It took place before the books.

Impure

Lucius Malfoy entered the room where his father was waiting to die with caution. He frowned as the powerful imposing figure from his childhood was no more just a pale skeleton of a man covered in pock marks. It was truly sad to see such a great man laid low. “You asked to see me father?” He had already allowed Draco and Narcissa to say their goodbyes but his father had asked to see him alone before he died.

“Yes, I’ve decided to let you in on our families shameful secret.” Abraxas said as he leaned back. “I wasn’t going to.” He paused. “I swore when my father told me that I’d let the secret die with me but now I understand why he did it.” Lucius wondered what his father could be going on about. “Our blood is impure.”

Lucius frowned at his father’s pronouncement. “Don’t be ridiculous father the disease has obviously addled your mind the family history is well documented for more than six hundred years.” He saw his father laugh and was repulsed at the sight of the pock marked man’s madness.

“You fool the paperwork is a fake my great-grandmother was a hag.” Lucius stared at the old man, it was horrible it couldn’t be true. “Oh I thought the same thing but the truth is there in the records if you look closely.” He smiled. “You see boy this unnamed hag who polluted the Malfoy family bloodline killed and impersonated the pureblood woman my great-grandfather was to marry.” He smiled. “The magic she used failed as she gave birth showing her husband her true repulsive form.” Lucius watched his father laugh in disgust. “My great-grandfather ended her life and bribed the healer to cover it up.” He smiled. “His wife was listed as having died in child birth.” He smiled at Lucius. “A few months later the healer had an accident and had their memory permanently erased by a deranged patient who was never found.”

“Enough of this fiction.” Lucius said angrily at his father. “You must drop this nonsense before you cause our family some scandal.” He pulled out his wand. “I will not allow you to disgrace our family with these lies.”

“Do what you must my son, after all I did the same to my father.” Abraxas said with a cruel smile. “But like me when you check the records you’ll have to admit the truth.” Lucius advanced on the cruel laughing figure that he used to revere. “By the way when you are dying be sure to tell Draco it’s the last satisfaction you’ll get.” Lucius silently cast a simple spell that in his father’s weakened condition would push his health over the edge and ensure he didn’t live through the night.

 

He left vowing not to bother looking at the records as it would serve no purpose there was nothing to the old man’s story. His family’s blood was pure there was nothing to the old man’s lies.

XXXX

“What are you doing Narcissa?” He asked his wife as she emerged into their living room bearing several rolls of parchment records. She had never included family records in Draco’s education before and with his father’s recent death the reminder of the old man’s insane claims bothered him.

“The Malfoy family records.” Narcissa said with a haughty look. “Draco needs to understand where he comes from before he begins Hogwarts.” She smiled. “I want him to understand the burden of being a pureblood.”

“Draco understands these things already.” Lucius said with a frown. “We have instructed him in proper wizarding behavior his whole life.” He stared at the documents as he once again ignored the voice of his father in his head telling him that his entire existence was a lie.

“With Abraxas passing I believe it is time for Draco to learn the history of our two families to underscore the importance of blood purity.” She smiled at her husband. “After all he is the product of a union of two of the most pure families still in existence.” She smiled. “He needs to understand that.”

Lucius couldn’t argue against it without revealing his father’s mad claims to his wife. So he set back and watched as his son began to learn the proud and noble history of the Malfoy and black families. He barely managed to conceal his horror when Narcissa had read that his father’s great-grandmother had died in childbirth When Narcissa was done with the days lessons he offered to return the records to there proper place. Once he was alone, he checked the records learning the name of the healer who witnessed the birth. He considered putting it aside but he reasoned there was no going back now he had to know.

Several hours of work later he had confirmation that his father had been telling the truth. There had been a large contribution of gold to the healer for his heroic efforts that saved the Malfoy heir and just a few months later bribes to magical law enforcement to let him examine the attacked doctors home before them. He cursed his families’ diligence in recording every bribe so if they were ever taken down they could take others with them.

He got up and looked in the mirror searching his face for signs of the taint. He saw nothing on his features to reveal that he carried non human blood. He frowned no one must ever know. He turned toward the records on their own they didn’t reveal anything. It seemed you needed the secret to see it. He could leave them as they were. Their absence would be more damning than them remaining. So the only one who knew the truth was him and he would ensure it was never found out.

He picked up his wand and headed to find a pensive. He had memories to alter and destroy he’d leave no trace except the knowledge that what he’d done had been for the good of his family. Unlike his father he’d ensure he could never reveal any of this no matter what.

The End...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading.


End file.
